Forever In Love
by Ravyn Knyght
Summary: Unfinished work. An immortal waits to be with the only one he'll ever love. Tell me what you think....


Forever In Love -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
The battle worn soldier paced back and forth and every two seconds glanced at the woman before him. "Pacing and dirty looks shall not make me alter the decision. Putting you in charge of her is like letting a fox guard a chicken coop!" she firmly told him. He was against it. The two were jealous of her, they feared her. Of all the people to choose to watch over the woman he loved, it was not to be him. He was outraged and feared for her safety. "Then if is not to be me then let me pick a pair of guardians to ensure her safety." he told her. She thought for a moment considering his proposal. "Very well." she finally agreed adding a few stipulations of her own. "I shall allow you this, but you must swear on your honour as a Wind Sword not to interfere until she comes of age." Pluto informed him. He thought for a moment then agreed. "Ayame! Harbinger!" he called and two German Shepards stepped forward from the shadows. "Protect her. Let no harm come to her." he ordered. "She will be safe." Harbinger assured the still angered man. This calmed his fears somewhat as he left to wait until the time came for him to be with the one he loved.  
  
He retired himself to his mansion, trying to convince himself that the years shall simply tumble away in a blink of an eye. Afterall, he waited a thousand years what would be a mere fourteen years, added on to the previous twelve. "Complete torture." he muttered aloud as he reclined in his chair, closed his eyes and drifted back in his mind across the countless centuries remembering all the times he shared with her.  
  
**Flash Back -- The Betrayal** =[{put this part near the end}]=  
  
The strain of always making the sacrifice to protect the moon Kingdom was a burden that weighed heavily on the shoulders of the Wind Swords. For two thousand years they held the line against the Negaverse onslought. Some bared the wieght better than others, Starr was one of those. He was the leader and keeping the other Wind Swords in check was a real challenge over the last century. Three of his men, Shin, Moru and Skrall were becoming increasingly beligerant. Being immortal meant enduring great pressure and to absorb great physical and mental hardship. It required more than just a strong will in order to cling to ones sanity. All of them fought this battle of the mind but these three were losing it. With their immortality they became arrogant, they defied all those that tried to control them. "We are superior to them! Instead of protecting them we should obliterate them. Rule over them. They are weak and pathetic!" Shin stated angrily to his leader. "Enough!" Starr roared out, he was tired of the trio's attitude. He was tired of trying to keep these three in line, they went against him at every chance. But what they proposed now was treason.  
  
"I will not hear another word! Our duty is to protect and serve the royal families of the Moon Kingdom! Our honour as Wind Swords bind us to that duty! If the three of you dare attack the king and queen you will be dealt with severely!" he warned the three men. They gave their leader a cold look, "Then we resign our post as Wind Swords! We refuse to serve and use our powers to save such a weak and pathetic race!" then left.  
  
Several days later on the battle field the Wind Swords met the three rogue warriors. After a grueling stale mate, the Wind Swords returned to the palace to report the turn of events. It had been several months since he was before the royal court. He stood before his king and queen and the other royal families. As he gave his report, he felt a pair of eyes cutting through him, a feelinghe had felt before on several occassions. He glanced away for a brief moment to find out where the gaze was coming from. Then he saw her. Possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. He quickly brought his attention back to his royal masters and finished his report. Afterwards back in his ready room he had completed his briefing with his men, he thought about the woman whose eyes were on him earlier. She was Hotaru, Princess of Saturn. A young girl of thirteen. The more he thought about her, the stronger his feelings grew for her. He tried to dismiss those thoughts and reminded himself of his duty and the royal order that prohibited the Wind Swords from getting involved with any of the royal families they served.  
  
His sleep was troubled from that night onwards, so were most of his thoughts. If he wasn't focusing on fighting or defensive strategies or some other thing she would pop into his thoughts and not leave. He tried to convince himself that she was only a child, a mere thirteen year old. He had centuries on her. Starr constantly reminded himself that no matter what his feelings were it was forbidden for him to be with her. He reasoned that's why it tormented him so much. If he could have her then he would quickly lose interest and not obsess over her. If that wasn't hard enough to deal with, a notice was sent out, that the Princess of Saturn was soon to come of age and that she could now have royal suitors. Royal suitors. That was another obstacle that was thrown in front of him. Even if he was allowed to be with her, he was not royalty. Only royalty could marry royalty. 'How dare some other man take the woman I love away from me!' he raged silently. 'Wait a minute stupid! How can you be in love with some one you haven't said one word too!' he quickly thought. Then he remembered that his encouters with Hotaru were more than just coincidence. 'Does she feel the same way about me?' he wondered as he read through some reports trying to take his mind off of her. He had been in her presence more than once and now was thinking that she put herself in those situations on purpose.  
  
He remembered an advanced race he encoutered once that the Moon Kingdom tried to form an alliance with but failed and the entire race of people - their entire solar system for that matter - just disappeared. This race had discovered many things. One of which was the six words that would make anyone fall in love with you forever. He thought about Hotaru. She knew only one word. "Hello." she said to him one time in passing. He bowed to her respectfully. The Wind Swords were not permitted to speak with the other royal families, only the king and queen.  
  
**Flash Back -- The Balcony**  
  
Her dark soulful eyes gazed upwards and wandered the star filled heavens as she let out a gentle sigh. "It's so beautiful." she remarked as she stood out on the balcony in the late night hours star gazing. 'Nothing compares to you.' he thought as he lurked in the shadows, looking up at her. His trained eye scanned for guards once more then he quickly ascended to the lofty perch of his raven-haired nightengale. He silently slipped behind the young girl unnoticed and caught her by surprise. So surprised in fact, that when he grabbed her from behind and pulled her into his arms, she gave a short scream. He quickly silenced her with a kiss. Once more he came to her, risking everything just for one kiss.  
  
His name was Starr of the Wind Swords. An immortal who was appointed with the task of being the first line of offense and defense against all those that threatened the Moon Kingdom. He was the leader of the elite fighting force formed to serve and protect Queen Serenity and the Sailor Scouts. Although they were of great importance, because of their great power, they were forbidden to wed or have any romantic involvement with the Sailors. Being the leader, no one knew this more than Starr but he didn't care. He'd throw it all away just to be with her in a heart beat. The two had to becareful not to be found out. Encouters such as this made the romance all the more exciting. It was forbidden. Just the thought of doing something that was forbidden was more intoxicating than any wine. Stolen kisses here, midnight rendevous there, made the romance even more romantic.  
  
When they finally broke away, they just held each other gazing deep into one another's eyes. Through their eyes volumes were spoken but never said. "If father catches you here, he'll report you!" she whispered excitedly. He just smiled, he loved the way she worried about him. It made him feel loved, needed, as if his life meant something to someone. The other Wind Swords felt abandoned because of their post. They felt disposable, like they didn't matter. This lead to a revolt among the group. As long as he could hold her like this, revolting was the last thing on his mind. "I love you. You are worth any punishment, now and forever my love.". His words made the young girl blush as she held him tighter. He loved her! How could three simple words such as -I love you- invoke such powerful emotions within her. The warmth of his body and the cool night breeze caused her to shiver. Feeling her tremble in his arms he lead her inside her bedroom and closed the glass doors. Once more they were in each others arms, his lips to hers. Her heart was beating faster. 'If that door opens...' her thoughts were broken as he deepened the kiss. She felt the entire planet spin out of control as her heart was about to leap out of her chest.  
  
Then it happened. A knock on her bedroom door caused her heart to stop. "Princess? Are you still awake?" a muffled voice inquired. It was her mother's voice. "Quick! Leave before she comes in!" she said in a panick as she ushered him back to the only safe exit. One last kiss as the door opened. She spun around flustered and terrified that she had been caught. Fear prevented her from talking. "You will catch your death of cold with those doors wide open!" her mother warned as she crossed the room to close them. Gone. He was nowhere to be seen. She hated it when he did this, leaving at the last possible moment. He once told her that being immortal dulls your senses because you know you can never die. Little things like this made his life exciting and dangerous at the same time. "Until we are together again Princess of Saturn!" he whispered as he slipped out from behind her bedroom door blowing her a kiss while her mother busied herself with securing the balcony doors. She paled with astonishment at the bold risk he ran of being caught. "You!" she whispered waving him off. "What are you doing?" her mother asked wondering what her daughter was waving at. "A fly must have got in." she hastily lied and bid her mother good night.  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
"I can't sleep the time away!" he told himself. He picked up the remote and started channel surfing. "Four hundred channels and they're all repeats! You'd think that there'd be something on!" he groaned tossing the remote to the coffee table. He stopped on the 'All ball room dancing' channel. "Who would pay for something like this? Oh....me." he said slouching back into his chair staring mindlessly at the dancing couples.  
  
**Flash Back -- Masquerade Ball**  
  
Once more he risked exposure but as usual he didn't care. The event of the evening was a masquerade ball held in the royal palace. Enchanting music filled the air as guests in lavish costumes danced and mingled in the ball room. Starr came under the quise of a lion mask as he watched his prey from afar. He couldn't take his eyes off of a girl wearing a raven's mask. She told him what to look for, as if he needed such an aid to find the holder of his heart. He watched as she went through the motions of the dances with other royal suitors. He knew they meant nothing to her by the way she carried herself when she danced with them. With them she was cold and rigid, with him anything but. His eyes left her only for a moment as he spotted the young Prince Endymion from Earth wearing a white mask. It appears that the both of them risked being arrested just to be with the one they loved.  
  
Seeing her alone, he stalked towards his prey then pounced. "May I have this dance Lady Hotaru?" she quickly accepted the offer when she saw his ring, a ring that signified he was the leader of the Wind Swords. Throughout the night he was the only one she would dance with. Each stealing a kiss from the other when they were sure no one was watching them. As they danced they kept an eye on princess Serenity and her Endymion, they were a perfect match. It wasn't long though until two guards apprehended him and removed Endymion from the palace. Seeing this, Hotaru pleaded with Starr to leave before the same fate befell him. He reluctantly agreed, and stealing one last kiss, he parted from her and disappeared into the twirling couples.  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
"Note to self, cancel cable subscription tomorrow." Starr reminded himself as he got up and left his mansion, got into his car and started driving. After a few hours he decided that driving was one of the most boring things in the world. Upon returning home, he checked through his mail and found an invitation to a party one of his business partners was having.  
  
**Flash Back -- Confessions**  
  
During a party held in honour of the Wind Swords, one of the few times they were allowed to leave their post and speak freely with members of the royal families, several Wind Swords got together to talk about who liked who.  
  
"Princess Jupiter is a most captivating vision." said Kota who could not take his eyes off of her, niether could Princess Jupiter take her eyes off of him. The small group all had secret meetings with the young princesses. No one knew, only those involved did. Tora was over speaking to the Mercury family and their young daughter, Amy, seemed to be taking to him, although she'd never admit it. Being the leader of the Wind Swords, Starr should have put a stop to some of his men and their persuits. But how could he? He was in just as deep as them, to repremand them would be like cutting one's own head off. He couldn't do that. So he let it continue, but reminded them constantly of the dangers of such relationships.  
  
During the festivities the Wind Swords sought out the objects of their affections and persued them. Starr was speaking to Queen Serenity about recent intellegence reports on the Negaverse. Finding this boring, young Pricess Serenity slipped off with Princess Hotaru to talk privately. "I wish Endymion was here." she sighed sadly, Hotaru knew the feeling. Her true love was just within her reach but she could say nothing. Serenity then gave Hotaru an impish smile when she caught the daughter of Saturn looking at the leader of the Wind Swords. "Admit it!" she giggled, Hotaru wondered what she meant. "Admit what?" she innocently stated. "That you love him." she countered looking over at him. Hotaru's face reddened, "I know about the Wind Swords and the others." Serenity confided. Hotaru panicked, "Oh please don't report him or the others!" she quickly pleaded her future queen. "I won't. How can I? I am forbidden to be with Endymion from Earth, but I still see him secretly." Serenity said giving her a wink. "I know. Both Starr and I watched him get removed from a masquerade ball one time." she giggled.  
  
As the night went on, one of the things that the Wind Swords were forbidden to do, for one night they could. Socialize with the princesses. The princesses listened intently to every one of the Wind words words as they told them about the worlds they've been to and the battles thy were in. While trying to be discreet in their choosing they took to the one they desired most for the last dance of the evening. Queen Serenity thought that this would be a good way to prevent another rebellion among the Wind Swords, if she only knew the truth. Being the leader, Starr was to dance with Princess Serenity as protocol stated but the young princess declined, allowing him and Hotaru to dance together instead. She watched the couple dance. They seemed to belong together like her and Endymion, 'If only they could be free to be with each other.' Princess Serenity thought and sighed as she thought of the person who her heart belonged to as walked out onto the terrace and gazed at the planet that held her own true love, Endymion. She gave a sigh as she beheld the sphere in which she ruled over, or did this sphere rule over her? She couldn't decide. She was soon joined by her mother, "I know who you are thinking of my dearest. I have decided to allow Prince Endymion to become one of your suitors because I know you could love no one else." this made her daughter very happy as she hugged her mother. The young princess didn't know that her mother made this decision based on the confidential report Starr had just given her on Negaverse activity. "I just want you to be happy, my little one." she said smiling at her daughter. "Oh thank you mother!" she exclaimed. 'If mother would give in on this then maybe there's hope for Hotaru and the others!' she thought and made a silent prayer for it to happen.  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
Flash Back -- The Sum of All Fears**  
  
"That concludes my report on the most recent turn of events your Majesty." Starr's report was a grim one at that. She listened to him and read the reports before her and sat in quiet contemplation, considering her options carefully. Because of the traitors Shin, Moru and Skrall, the Negaverse had now devised a way to defeat the troublesome Wind Swords. Starr found a little consolation that the three traitors were the first to fall victim to this new weapon capable of destroying them. But because of this Starr and the others now were faced with a chilling thought. Never once had they thought about their own deaths, with this weapon in play they had to. For the first times in their lives the Wind Swords knew fear. All this troubled Starr as he thought about his own end.  
  
"Permission to speak freely your majesty." Starr's request was granted. He sat down across from his queen and started talking. "With this new weapon in use I cannot ensure the saftey of your kingdom. Several of my men have already died fighting the oncoming invasion forces." he stopped talking. Several of his men had died. The mere notion chilled him to the core of his being. Serenity saw the stressed look on his face and knew that this new battle was taking a brutal toll on him and the other Wind Swords. "I know that this is hard on all of you and we are grateful for the valiant sacrifices you and your men are making." she told him. He let out a heavy sigh and continued. "It just that in all the centuries I've lead the Wind Swords I never once ordered them to their deaths. I can't rid myself of the guilt I get when we go out to battle now because I know there is a great chance that either myself or one or more of them will not return. I guess I just can't get used to the concept of death." he said thinking about the recent loss of Kota. Both he and Kota were very close friends and now Starr had to face the fact that he'll never see his friend again.  
  
She listened intently to his concerns. His next question though would be rather difficult to answer. "How do you do it?" he asked, "Do what?" she said wanting him to clarify. "Live with the constant, everyday fear of dying. True you and the Sailor Scouts have eternal youth but you can still die unlike the Wind Swords. How do you deal with it?" his question really made her think. "True I shall never grow old, neither will my daughter or the Sailor Scouts. As for dealing with my death, I try to make the most of my time doing what I can for and with my family and friends to let them know that I love them and what they mean to me and what I mean to them, so that when I do die I shall do so with out the demon of regret hanging over me." she hoped this answered his question and eased his fears, but it didn't. "Time. Such a mystifying concept. Being immortal, that is another concept I never realized. When you are immortal you think that time has no meaning to you. You think that what you can put off now can be put on hold forever, that there will be time enough for everything. But now I find myself drowning in a sea of regret for things I've put off. Watching as the chances I once had as they now slip through my fingers to be lost forever. Things I should have done or said. I find myself saying - What if...".  
  
Serenity stopped him. "If you keep this up you will forever live in sorrow. If you lose hope and confidence in yourself then your men will lose confidence both in you and themselves. -If- is a word a leader should never use. It creates doubt and uncertainty. You must do what you can to keep your hopes of victory alive no matter what." she tried to build up his confidence. "But what do I tell them when I don't know what to tell myself! I'm just so afraid now that..." she cut him off again, "Your life and the lives of the Wind Swords have an end?" he nodded. "Afraid of not being able to protect that which you have sworn to protect?" she questioned again. "Afraid of not seeing Hotaru again?". Her last question shocked him. He sat staring wide-eyed at her. "You knew?" he said still in shock. "Yes I know. I've known for some time now about you and the other Wind Swords." she said , laughing softly. "Tell me then. If you are all so afraid of dying why haven't you all just ran away and hidden?" "Because if it came down to it we all would gladly take the place of those we love facing Death's cold hand and give our lives freely to protect them.". "Exactly. Even though the threat of death fills each and every one of you as its shadow consumes you, you still fight on in order protect the one you love most. That is what you have already told both yourself and the rest of the Wind Swords."  
  
Starr thought long and hard about his conversation with Queen Serenity. Before he planned for his next battle there were a few stops he had to make. His first stop was at the Kingdom on Jupiter. He decided to see how Princess Jupiter was holding up after hearing the news of Kota's death. He knew she'd be taking it hard seeing how the pair were intimate on several occassions. All this being made worse by the fact that she couldn't openly grieve over his death. Like the other princesses, she couldn't let anyone know of her relationship with a Wind Sword. He knew she'd be suffering greatly and hoped he could help her in some way. He used the excuse of reviewing defensive lines of Jupiter to ensure they'd be able to sustain more than one attack. While her parents and other royal advisors were around Princess Lita held herself together. When it was just her she broke down and cried. He knew it was hard on her and thought about several ways she'd react. He wasn't prepared for the path her grief would take though.  
  
  
  
"So should I keep going with this one? What do you think? If I do finish this one I'd like to thank fellow fanfiction.net writer Aireonna for giving me the idea for this one. So 99.9% of the credit goes to her! If you have any ideas for possible changes let me know. I'd love to hear them!"  
  
"Oh! Almost forgot! Sailor Moon's not mine and never will be."  
  
Questions, comments? Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


End file.
